


Продолжение банкета, или Страусиная политика в действии

by Russian_Fic_Store



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-15 04:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17522078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Russian_Fic_Store/pseuds/Russian_Fic_Store
Summary: Предупреждения:сплошные отношеньки и страдашки, сомнительное согласие. ООС. АУ относительно книги "Союз капитана Форпатрила" (отсутствует линия Теж, Айвен так и не женился)Краткое содержание:Айвен с Баем переспали по пьяни и теперь активно занимаются церебральным сексом как друг с другом, так и сами с собой — на глазах всего изумленного столичного общества.





	Продолжение банкета, или Страусиная политика в действии

_Если жизнь и рассудок дороги вам, держитесь подальше от торфяных болот и кленовой медовухи._

Айвен вжался лицом в подушку, прислушиваясь, как где-то поблизости приглушенно чем-то шуршит, чем-то вжикает, что-то роняет и яростным шепотом матерится Бай. Голова раскалывалась. В глаза словно насыпали песку или плеснули той самой медовухи, от которой лучше держаться подальше, а во рту будто кошки насрали. И жуткое ощущение, что это лишь часть свалившихся на тебя проблем, самая маленькая, скромная и незначительная. Что слишком поздно. Что сам виноват. И что ничего уже не поправить.

Лучше не думать об этом. Лучше думать о чем угодно, только не об этом. Например, об опасности торфяных болот. Или о том, что это вообще такое, болота эти самые. И почему о них вдруг подумалось.

С медовухой все понятно, тут и спору нет. Она опасна. И коварна. От нее и в самом деле лучше держаться подальше, если рассудок и жизнь тебе действительно дороги. С болотами сложнее, тем более торфяными. Да и есть ли вообще на Барраяре торфяные болота? Айвен не был силен в родной географии и понятия не имел.

_Если рассудок и жизнь дороги вам…_

Что за странная цепочка ассоциаций выдернула из подсознания эту фразу именно сейчас? И по какой причине? Если вспомнить о том, о чем не надо _(не надо!!!)_ вспоминать и думать, то сейчас куда уместнее было бы что-нибудь про маленькие, темные, тесные и к тому же запертые снаружи помещения, с которыми у Айвена до сих пор наблюдались некоторые проблемы. _Держитесь подальше от…_ Ну да. Хороший совет. Правильный. Вот только почему все хорошие и правильные советы приходят на ум слишком поздно, когда ничего уже не исправить?

Вот, к примеру, еще один хороший совет — никогда не полируйте бренди кленовой медовухой. Никогда. Если не хотите, конечно, проснуться на следующее утро со смутным подозрением, что внутри вашей черепушки выступает ансамбль этнической песни и пляски «Вива, Дендария!», а все потомство Царапки вместе взятое последовательно или одновременно использовало ваш рот в качестве лотка.

Короче, если рассудок и жизнь дороги тебе и нет желания оказаться в полной… М-да.

На собственном диване. В обнимку с придурком и скандалистом, которого по какой-то невероятной глупости еще вчера полагал если не другом, то хотя бы приятелем. Коллегой. Достойным доверия и пусть и по-своему, но все-таки человеком порядочным, словно забыв, что имеешь дело с клоуном и лжецом, и понадеявшись, что тот, кто обманывает и подставляет всех, почему-то сделает для тебя исключение...

Самый скандальный и придурочный из самого скандального и придурочного семейства отъявленных психов и скандалистов по фамилии Форратьер. Тот, о выходках которого по столице не метут языками разве что наиболее ленивые. Какая роскошная новая сплетня их ожидает!

И словно этого мало, ты абсолютно голый. Совершенно и безнадежно. Ну да. Чтобы уж точно ни малейших сомнений, даже если бы долбаная память вдруг отказала. Словно мало всего остального. Словно наличия не менее голого Байерли Форратьера под боком тоже мало…

И почему все правильные мысли приходят в голову только тогда, когда она раскалывается и уже слишком поздно и ничего не вернуть?

Айвен вцепился зубами в край наволочки, стараясь при этом не только не шевелиться, но и по возможности не дышать. Словно птица страус, которая закрывает глаза и думает, будто ее никто не видит. Чтобы не тронули — притворись мертвым. Ну или хотя бы спящим. Наивная стратегия.

Строго говоря, Бая у него под боком уже не было. Минуты две как. Или даже три. Бай метался по комнате и, судя по звукам, лихорадочно одевался, шипя и ругаясь сквозь зубы — еле слышно, но безостановочно, поминая то Айвенову матушку, то его самого, и не так чтобы ласково поминая. Похоже, сказать Айвену «доброе утро, милый» он желанием не горел. Во всяком случае — не большим, чем и сам Айвен. И его можно было понять. Если вспомнить, кто вчера был инициатором. Да еще таким настойчивым…

Айвен вздрогнул, обмерев: у двери с грохотом упало что-то тяжелое. Бай решил напоследок отомстить, разгромив айвеновскую квартирку? Вряд ли, иначе чего раньше так тихарился. Вчера он был не трезвее, с координацией тоже наверняка проблемы, и башка трещит, вот и... Наверное, задел вешалку, она вечно падает.

Черт. После такого будильника и дальше притворяться спящим — все равно что совать голову в песок и надеяться, что тебя никто не заметит. Впрочем, с самого начала было полным идиотизмом верить, что эта глупая страусиная стратегия не выглядит со стороны именно тем, чем она наверняка выглядит. Да и вся ситуация в целом была просто-таки верхом…

Хлопнула дверь.

Айвен выдохнул — судорожно, со всхлипом. Тяжело сполз с дивана и потащился в ванную, даже не взглянув в сторону наружной двери.

Он как-то сразу понял все правильно. Наверное, это и есть та самая пресловутая привычка старого холостяка, ощущение собственного пространства как продолжения тела, когда ты даже в жутком похмелье и с раскалывающейся башкой каким-то двенадцатым чувством отлично знаешь, есть ли в твоей квартире кто-то еще, кроме тебя. Сейчас — не было.

И вовсе не обязательно было для этого смотреть в сторону захлопнутой входной двери, перегороженной упавшей (кто бы сомневался!) вешалкой.

В аптечке нашлись анальгетики. И синергин в одноразовых инъекторах. Морщась от необходимости думать и выбирать, Айвен остановился на синергине: от одной мысли о том, что таблетки придется глотать, рот наполнялся густой горькой слюной и к горлу подкатывала тошнота. Лучше не рисковать. Несколько раз моргнув в попытке сфокусировать зрение, Айвен вколол себе двойную дозу. Потом долго стоял под душем, гоняя температуру от ледяной до почти кипятка. Это позволяло занять не только руки, но и мысли. В какой-то мере.

Пил прямо из-под крана — несколько раз, когда вода была ледяной, запрокидывал голову и ловил ртом холодные струи. Потом, когда синергин начал действовать и башку слегка отпустило, долго и остервенело тер себя жесткой мочалкой. Словно хотел содрать кожу или хотя бы полностью стереть с нее воспоминание о вчерашнем. Потом чистил зубы — так же долго и остервенело.

Он не спешил — сегодня можно было не торопиться, в штабе его никто не ждал. Выходной. Самый настоящий, причем первый из трех, предоставленных по случаю успешного завершения очередной Деспленовой инспекции (и первый же за последние два месяца: расследование было напряженным). Именно поэтому он вчера и решил, что можно позволить себе немного расслабиться. А заодно и порадовать мамочку, озабоченную его пренебрежением светской жизнью, и таки посетить императорский прием по случаю празднования середины лета. Неформальный такой — ну насколько вообще может быть неформальным прием, организованный императором в императорском же дворце. Танцы, сплетни, закуски, вино, гуляния по саду и все такое прочее. М-да… Особенно вот это самое «такое прочее»…

Хуже всего было то, что он все помнил.

Ну, почти все…

***

— Иногда я чувствую себя красивой девушкой, — произнес Бай задумчиво, оглядывая толпящихся в банкетном зале людей сквозь свой обычный ехидный полуприщур. И, дождавшись, когда поперхнувшийся вином Айвен откашляется, укоризненно добавил: — Ну ты же наверняка его слышал, тот анекдот про монтажника-наладчика, красивую девушку на южном пляже и «станки, станки, станки». И я бы на твоем месте все-таки был поаккуратнее и проявил больше уважения к благородному напитку, а не обплевывал им окружающих.

Его лицо при этом было абсолютно серьезным и даже немного печальным, и только в самой глубине темных глаз плясали веселые искорки. Айвен и сам не заметил, как его кашель перешел в совершенно неприличное сдавленное хихиканье. И в который раз за сегодняшний вечер благословил почти что сверхъестественную способность Байерли Форратьера всегда и словно бы совершенно естественным образом материализовываться в местах дислокации дармовых выпивки и закуски. Вот как сегодня, например. Без его постоянных шуточек, сплетен на грани и за гранью приличия чуть ли не о каждом из приглашенных, подколов, язвительных замечаний и анекдотов этот вечер наверняка оказался бы для Айвена куда скучнее, если даже не унылее. _И намного, намного короче — это уж точно._

Изначально Айвен планировал заглянуть сюда совсем ненадолго, и скорее даже не ради веселья или компании, а для возможности потом иметь полное право с чистой совестью сказать матушке, что, конечно же, он ходит на приемы, когда работа ему это позволяет. Да, не так часто, как хотелось бы, но, увы, увы, дела, заботы, он же все ж таки офицер, мама, что поделать, долг обязывает и зовет, а император просит и требует…

И, главное, ведь ни словом бы не соврал!

Захватив с подноса проходившего мимо слуги бокал белого вина и приклеив на лицо доброжелательную и ни к чему не обязывающую улыбку, Айвен прошелся по залу замысловатым маршрутом — с виду произвольным, а на самом деле тщательно выстроенным и отвечающим цели поздороваться с достаточным количеством знакомых и родственников, но ни в коем случае не оказаться вовлеченным ни в один разговор более чем на два-три слова. Сам себе он при этом казался пилотом, прокладывающим сложную полетную траекторию в пространстве, битком набитом жутко опасными черными дырами, нейтронными звездами и планетами-гигантами, в любой миг готовыми захватить неосторожного путника в сферу своего безжалостного притяжения.

Через сорок минут успешного лавирования между центрами политических масс Айвен решил, что приличия им соблюдены и можно сматываться. Тем более что скулы уже начали ныть от постоянных улыбок, да и вино в бокале подошло к концу. Слуги сновали по залу с подносами, но брать второй бокал Айвен не собирался.

Он уже вышел на хитро закрученную траекторию, которая минут через семь вроде бы совершенно случайных блужданий от компании к компании должна была привести его к выходу из зала, когда его самым наглым образом подрезал и взял на абордаж непонятно откуда вынырнувший Байерли Форратьер.

Наверное, это произошло потому, что Бай не казался опасным. Какая опасность, о чем вы? Это же Бай! Городской шут а-ля натюрель, опасный разве что для репутации самых консервативных и чопорных представителей самых консервативных и чопорных форских семейств. Одетый (как всегда) по последнему писку моды столичных клоунов из средне-высшей аристократии (то есть почти вызывающе ярко, но все-таки не настолько, чтобы охрана на входе сочла возможным потребовать у него пригласительный). Наглый, ехидный, развязный Бай, которого все считают вроде как бы своим, но никто и никогда не принимает всерьез и уж тем более не подпускает слишком близко. Ну это же Бай! Кто знает, на что он способен? Вернее — как раз вот именно что все же это знают!

Он ничем не напоминал ни тяжелую планету, ни тем более черную дыру. Его притяжение было иного сорта — обаятельно-легкомысленным, ненавязчивым, веселым и вроде как даже подкупающе искренним. Никаких якорей тяготения, никаких безжалостных гравитационных колодцев, из которых не вынырнуть. Скорее — хвост кометы, ярко растянутый на полнеба, но почти полностью состоящий из пустоты. Привлекательно и не опасно.

Рассказанный им сходу свежий анекдот про Формюира оказался действительно свежим и на самом деле смешным. Настолько, что Айвену пришлось срочно прикрывать полным бокалом красного свое совершенно неприличное фырканье.

Бокалом, как и анекдотом, с Айвеном тоже поделился Бай — у него было два, по одному на каждой руке, и один он сразу же щедрым жестом протянул Айвену. И зазевавшийся Айвен сам не заметил, как взял. К тому же он был настолько увлечен перипетиями нелегкой семейной жизни престарелого графа, что хотел услышать историю до конца. Ну а взяв бокал, было глупо его не выпить, тем более что запас анекдотов и сплетен у Бая оказался нескончаемым, а угловой диванчик довольно уютным.

Было приятно чуть ли не впервые за два последних месяца болтать не о сверке накладных, интендантах разного уровня наглости и ушлости и применяемых разными нехорошими личностями способах фальсификации бухгалтерских файлов, так почему бы и не продлить удовольствие? В конце концов, дома Айвена никто не ждал, и кому какое дело, если он посидит здесь в приятной компании и расслабляющей обстановке лишние полчаса? Ну или даже полтора…

Следующий бокал оказался с бренди. Но Айвен уже чувствовал себя слишком хорошо, чтобы придираться к таким мелочам.

— А ты здесь что, по… хм… работе, да? — спросил он сочувственно, заметив, что Бай все еще тянет свой первый бокал, да и то больше мочит губы, чем пьет.

— Да не то чтобы. Так просто, выдался свободный вечер, вот и подумал…

Бай отвел глаза, и Айвену показалось вдруг, что он почему-то смутился. Наверняка показалось, чего бы человеку смущаться того, что он не на работе? Пусть даже этот человек и Бай. А в следующую секунду тот уже снова ухмылялся в своей обычной кривоватой манере, вертя в пальцах бокал, не выпитый и наполовину, и разглядывая его содержимое с насмешливым удивлением, словно некую только что увиденную диковинку.

Вот тогда-то Бай и сказал, что чувствует себя той представительницей древнейшей профессии из анекдота про станки. Выждал, пока Айвен прокашляется, и добавил с деланным равнодушием, что все равно не смог бы расслабиться, глупо даже пытаться — слишком уж обстановочка тут… рабочая. Ну, ты же понимаешь, о чем я, да, Айвен?

Конечно же, Айвен понимал. Бай сколько угодно мог изображать из себя легкомысленного городского шута, но вряд ли у императора был лучший тайный агент в среде столичной аристократии. Такие приемы для Бая — те самые метафорические станки, какая уж тут расслабуха, даже если смена вроде как и не твоя и время давно нерабочее. Да и не бывает у таких агентов нерабочего времени…

Наверное, виной всему было вино. Белое. Или красное. Или бренди, выпитое потом — кажется, его было больше одного бокала, хотя поручиться Айвен бы не смог.

Как бы там ни было, острый приступ сочувствия к бедолаге Баю, которому даже и не напиться толком, наложился на не менее острый приступ любви ко всему человечеству в частности и окружающему миру в целом. И тут как раз еще как на грех очень кстати (или некстати?) вспомнилось, что пара бутылок хорошего бренди у Айвена есть и дома. А вот станков дома у него точно нет. Никаких. Ни настоящих, ни метафорических.

— Ты меня не уважаешь? — возмутился Айвен, когда Бай высказал сомнение в удачности идеи продолжить вечеринку в айвеновской холостяцкой берлоге. — Тогда… тогда я тебя на дуэль вызову! За неуважение. Как фор фора!

— Черт с тобой, пьяница! — расхохотался заметно повеселевший Бай. Похоже, идея ему тоже понравилась, хотя он и пытался это скрыть. — Бренди-то у тебя хоть хороший?

— Точно, не уважаешь.

— Ладно, ладно. Уговорил. Пошли, алкаш! Встать-то сам сможешь?

***

Это вышло случайно. Случайно и глупо.

А также скользко, липко, смешно…

— Айвен, кончай!

— Обзатльн. Тльк псле вс!

Глупая шутка, истрепанная до полного обессмысливания. Чтобы она показалась забавной (причем обоим, причем настолько, что трудно удержаться на ногах и приходится цепляться друг за дружку), одного бренди недостаточно. Нужна еще кленовая медовуха. Много. Литров пять. Или даже шесть.

Сколько там ее было, в нарочито грубом сувенирном бочонке, что Майлз подарил еще прошлой осенью? Этакий знак уважения от его обожаемых горцев.

Бочонок попался им на глаза как раз тогда, когда опустела бутылка элитного бренди. Было весело и хотелось продолжения банкета, а потому идея отдать дань народным традициям показалась удачной и даже в чем-то патриотичной.

И, конечно же, очень забавной.

— Ты видшь здсь станки?

— Не-а!

От смеха трудно дышать.

— И я! Прозт!

Конечно, они не всю ее выпили. В этом-то и была проблема. Хотя поначалу и она показалась забавной…

— Айвен! Ты косорукий ублюдок!

Почему-то это тоже ужасно смешно. И Бай так смешно злится по поводу испорченной рубашки — которую, конечно же, наверняка разъест этой отравой точно так же, как у некоторых придурков уже разъело мозги. И собственный парадный мундир, воняющий спиртом и кленовым сиропом и пропитанный ими настолько, что больше похож на коржи для праздничного торта. Липко, клейко, мокро. И смешно. Очень.

— Не бойсь. Мжно выжать.

Или высосать. С рукавов капает. Нельзя же позволить пропасть столь ценной штуке, правда? Это не патриотично.

Все вышло совершенно случайно. Наверное, потому, что в душевой было тесно, а Бай не собирался уступать ему первенство и продолжал пихаться, ругаться и хихикать, и был он скользким и липким, и губы его были так близко, и пахли кленовым сиропом, и было невозможно отделаться от воспоминания о той его фразе, ну, про то, что он чувствует себя девушкой, и… ну это же Бай! _Все знают, кто он такой. Что он такое…_

Наверное, все дело было именно в той фразе, а не в бренди и даже не в медовухе. Она засела занозой, щекотала изнутри, беспокоила, требовала что-нибудь сделать, попытаться, проверить, предложить, самому испытать: как это... Не всерьез, конечно, ты же совсем не такой, в отличие от, но… _ему-то ведь как раз все равно, правда? Так почему бы тогда не попробовать?_ И это вовсе не сделает тебя не мужчиной, что за глупость! Тот же дядя Эйрел по молодости лихо зажигал на этой поляне, до сих пор легенды ходят. Чем ты хуже? _Не попробуешь — не узнаешь._ К тому же ты не всерьез. А Бай не откажет, ему-то ведь все равно, все же знают…

А потом они целовались. Прямо под душем, хихикая и задыхаясь. И конечно же, не всерьез. И вода попадала в нос и в уши, и это тоже было смешно и щекотно. И Бай поначалу уворачивался и сопротивлялся, пытался вырваться и хватал Айвена за руки и даже ругался, но тоже как-то не так чтобы очень всерьез. Ну сами подумайте, как можно всерьез расценить требование «кончать страшно и немедленно»? А потом он и вовсе прекратил, даже так, даже вроде бы в шутку. А потом…

А потом Айвену было плохо. Уже не в душе — на диване, он даже не запомнил толком, как они туда перебрались. Как-то просто и естественно, словно так оно с самого начала и подразумевалось. И они долго вертелись, голые и скользкие после душа, и поначалу это тоже было смешно. А потом — не очень. И чем дальше — тем больше не смешно. И была черная зависть по нарастающей — до перехваченного горла, до темноты в глазах, до болезненных сухих спазмов внизу живота, не приносящих ни малейшего облегчения, а только еще сильнее скручивающих в узел внутренности.

Потому что у Бая все получилось. Причем дважды! А Айвен словил самый настоящий сухостой, мучительный и позорный, и это самое «обязательно, но только после вас!» не получалось никак, хоть тресни, хоть разорвись, хоть вой, хоть на стенку лезь, никак, никак, никак, и было больно, горячо и тошно до слез, и стыдно, и уже совсем не смешно. И боль нарастала, а разрядки все не было, и Бай гладил его и удерживал, успокаивая и уговаривая, что тише, тише, сейчас все будет хорошо, но хорошо не было…

А потом Бай сделал… что-то. И все случилось — почти сразу же. Мгновенно, невыносимо долго, пронзительно, остро и ярко настолько, что Айвен чуть не потерял сознание, да что там, кажется, даже и потерял, во всяком случае себя так потерял точно, перестав соображать: кто он, что он и где, полностью растворившись в судорогах почти нестерпимого наслаждения, и длилось это целую вечность…

Айвен судорожно вздохнул, передернув плечами. Даже сейчас, даже от одного только воспоминания, а все равно кожу стянуло щекотными мурашками и от кончиков пальцев до самого горла прокатилась волна теплой дрожи, ничего общего не имеющая с тошнотой. Даже если бы мозг Айвена и сумел каким-то чудом забыть — тело слишком хорошо помнило, _как_ ему было вчера.

Хорошо было. Слишком.

Впрочем, сам Айвен помнил тоже.

А еще он отлично помнил, как потом рыдал у Бая на плече, заливая того слезами и соплями. И ладно бы если бы только рыдал, ну мало ли на что пробьет по пьяни да от облегчения? Если бы. Он ведь совсем расклеился. Обслюнявил всего. Лез с признаниями идиотскими. Клялся в вечной любви.

Раз пять, кажется. Или даже шесть…

Наверное, к тому моменту медовуха окончательно разъела его мозги, иначе чем объяснить такое позорище?

***

Айвен прошел на кухню, морщась от отвращения при каждом шаге: пол был липким, подошвы приходилось каждый раз отдирать с неприятным влажным треском. Как лишнее напоминание о том, о чем хотелось бы понадежнее и с концами забыть.

Есть не хотелось, при одной мысли о кофе снова начало тошнить. Достав из холодильника воду и яблочный сок, он плеснул последнего на два пальца в литровую пивную кружку, долил минералкой. Сел к столу, поморщился: тот тоже был липким. Не забыть позвонить в службу уборки и договориться на завтра, не жить же в этом свинарнике еще четыре дня до плановой еженедельной.

Надо смотреть правде в глаза: забыть не получится. Не дадут. Для Бая его скандальная репутация — предмет особой гордости, а тут такой трофей. Лишняя зарубка на приклад. И какая зарубка! Можно сказать, украшение послужного списка: подвесить к своему поясу скальп еще и Форпатрила, такое дорогого стоит. Бай обожает хвастаться, он не удержится, даже пытаться не будет. Он не поймет, что в этом такого, ему это все даже может показаться забавным.

Одно слово — Форратьер!

Кружка была тяжелой, держать пришлось обеими руками. Чуть подкисленная вода со слабым запахом яблок, пузырьки пощипывают язык. Приятный коктейль. Куда приятнее, чем… Ладно, проехали.

Как теперь людям в глаза смотреть, после такого… Как теперь тому же Баю смотреть в его бесстыжие зенки, когда он припрется за своим утренним кофе? А он ведь припрется, зараза наглая и бессовестная, не упустит возможности лишний раз поиздеваться, и так ведь постоянно притаскивается, чуть ли не по два раза на неделе, скотина, на работу из-за него опаздывай…

Айвен поднял кружку выше, прижался лбом к холодному стеклу.

Один на один, утром за кофе — это еще полбеды, это еще как-то можно перетерпеть и свести к шутке. Хуже, если столкнуться придется на публике. А ведь придется. Мир тесен, прослойка тонкая. Приемы, балы, празднования той или иной хрени, на которых ты быть обязан по долгу фора, и неважно, насколько оно тебе поперек горла. И Бай. Вездесущий и непременный Бай. Который при куче свидетелей вполне может позволить себе… А он наверняка таки позволит, это же Бай.

Конечно, ему вряд ли поверят. Это же Бай! Но слухи. Взгляды. Усмешечки…

Этого нельзя допустить. Ни в коем случае.

А значит? Значит, выхода нет, ни малейшего, мать его, выхода, и остается лишь застрелиться из плазмотрона по старой доброй форской традиции, смыв своей форской, мать ее, кровью невыносимое унижение и позор, или… Или — что?

Или опередить. И сместить акценты.

Если безобразие нет никакой возможности предотвратить или хотя бы прекратить — его следует возглавить. Выдать свою версию — и выдать ее первым.

Какое унижение? О чем вы? Все было совсем не так. Форратьер напился и ничего толком не помнит, как всегда, вы же знаете всю их семейку, чего от них еще ждать? И Айвена вы тоже знаете.

Репутация — великое дело, Айвен столько лет на нее работал, должна же она на него поработать, в конце-то концов! Бай просто немножко попутал, кто на самом деле кого поимел. Айвен — он ведь герой, сильный и духом, и телом, он любую девицу на раз-два того-этого. Нет девицы — сгодится коза, ну и Форратьер подойдет, на самый худой конец, если нет даже козы…

Вот так. Только так — и никак иначе.

Прорепетировать перед зеркалом. Много раз, непринужденно, чтобы от зубов отскакивало, чтобы все поверили, чтобы и самому поверить. Главное — убедить самого себя, и тогда остальных убедить будет проще.

Больно? Противно? Тошнит?

Ничего. Это пройдет.

Главное, повторять как можно чаще и как можно больше и помнить намертво, ни на секунду не сомневаясь. И все будет в порядке. Как раньше. Как привык.

Человек ко всему привыкает…

***

Зимнепраздник в этом году порадовал хорошей погодой и настоящим снегом — мягким, пушистым, медленно опускающимся с пока еще черного неба (ничего, позже эту черноту расцветят сотни фейерверков) и щекотно тающим на носу: Бай ловил его открытым ртом, но иногда промахивался. Когда снежинки залетали в нос, он фыркал, тряс головой и улыбался. Впрочем, улыбался он и без снежинок. Привычка.

Вот вроде бы — кто его может видеть здесь и сейчас, на открытой, засыпанной снегом веранде, когда все нормальные люди танцуют или обмениваются сплетнями за бокальчиком чего-нибудь покрепче вишневого сока? Можно было бы не притворяться, не думать, как выглядишь со стороны, а просто стоять и смотреть, как падает снег. Но — привычка.

Впрочем, не такая уж и бесполезная — Бай посторонился, пропуская смеющуюся заснеженную парочку, что, держась за руки и хохоча, взбежала по ступенькам, спеша вернуться в свет и тепло из мрака и холода. Нарушители порядков и общепринятых правил есть всегда, тебе ли этого не знать? Судя по тому, с какой осторожной нежностью офицер помог своей спутнице отряхнуть накидку и волосы, она ему не сестра. Улыбка Бая стала чуть шире.

Мраморные перила казались выточенными из молочного льда и такими же скользкими, а жидкость в широком бокале — почти черной. Облокотившись о ледяную полированную гладкость, Бай смотрел, как тают снежинки в бренди. Если снежинка была большая, на какой-то неуловимо короткий миг она успевала стать розовой, прежде чем раствориться без следа. Или так просто казалось в неверном разноцветном сиянии, падавшем из окон бального зала.

Снежинки таяли и в волосах, пробираясь знобкими холодными каплями за шиворот. Это хорошо. Он уже почти замерз.

Бай снова запрокинул голову и зажмурился, улыбаясь. Снег холодил лоб и таял на губах. Когда он только вышел из невыносимо душного зала, холодные поцелуи зимы были контрастно-приятны. Сейчас улыбаться от леденящих влажных прикосновений уже не хотелось, но… привычка.

Ничего. Еще немножко постоять под белым снегом у белого мрамора, так, для гарантии. Бай не мальчик из старой сказки, ему вовсе не нужно складывать слово «вечность» из льдинок, чтобы насквозь промерзнуть — достаточно просто еще немного тут постоять, опираясь ладонями о молочный лед парапета. Еще немного подышать этим снегом и этой черно-белой праздничной ночью, улыбаясь и глядя, как тают снежинки в бренди.

Скоро он совсем замерзнет и можно будет спокойно вернуться туда, где огни и гирлянды, и музыка, и танцы, и смех, и свежие сплетни, и много людей (слишком много!), и так душно, что почти невозможно дышать…

И даже как-то немного странно, что больше никто этого не замечает.

***

Бай буквально повис на перилах веранды в небрежно-развязной позе, запрокинув голову и попинывая нападавший снег модным остроносым ботинком. То ли что-то разглядывал на верхних этажах замка, то ли просто пытался слегка протрезветь на холодке. Кажется, скалился своей обычной ехидно-нагловатой улыбочкой, но из бокового окна видно было плохо. Впрочем, Бай всегда скалится. Тут к гадалке ходить незачем. Недопитый бокал стоял рядом с его локтем. Ну да, конечно, чтобы Бай — да без бокала? Шутить изволите. Лиловый костюм в сочетании с лимонным шейным платком резали глаз даже в полумраке заснеженного зимнего сада. Надо было быть Баем, чтобы на себя такое нацепить не под угрозой расстрела!

Бай передернул плечами — то ли снег сбрасывал, то ли почувствовал неприязненный айвеновский взгляд. Повернул голову. И Айвен резко отшагнул в сторону, прячась за штору, словно пойманный на чем-то предосудительном. Хотя чушь, конечно. Ну что такого в том, что человек просто смотрит в окно? Тем более если там действительно есть на что посмотреть: заснеженный императорский сад стал похож на сказочную открытку, голые деревья больше не выглядят жалко, да и не голые они уже, все обвешанные белыми и словно светящимися пушистыми гроздьями и гирляндами как праздничной иллюминации, так и настоящего снега. Ажурное белое кружево, смотреть и смотреть и восхищаться молча. Просто в окно, просто на мягкое мерцание и падающий снег, ничего более. И совершенно не важно, кто там, под этим снегом. Даже если там червяком на сковородке выделывается тот, с кем давно уже надо бы серьезно поговорить.

Взрослые же мужики, в конце-то концов! Сколько же можно крутить эти малышовские обидки в песочнице вокруг неподеленного совочка или шарахаться друг от друга, словно истеричные гимназистки?! Ну случилось по пьяни и глупости, ну с кем не бывает, перетерли и забыли, как взрослые люди. Никто не пострадал. Виноватых нет (вернее, виноваты оба, но это как раз и значит, что виноватых нет), простили, забыли, живем дальше. Все нормально. Проехали. Мало ли каких глупостей по пьяни можно натворить (или даже наговорить, что иногда куда хуже), это же не повод вести себя потом как последний…

_Это — не повод, да. А вот если Бай тогда все-таки слышал…_

Айвен шел вдоль накрытого стола, разглядывая именные таблички. Значит, тем более надо поговорить и все выяснить. И во всем разобраться. Объяснить. Извиниться, если уж на то пошло. Два умных человека не могут не договориться, это только дураки вечно спорят, а они же умные оба и, значит, не могут не понять друг друга. Надо только спокойно поговорить. Как и положено двум взрослым мужчинам. Разработать какие-то новые правила, если старых окажется недостаточно. Но в первую очередь — просто поговорить. Без этого никак. И, похоже, Айвен уже готов пойти на почти государственное преступление, чтобы обеспечить им такую простую вроде бы возможность. Да что там готов — у него просто нет иного выхода.

А что поделать, если иначе никак не получается? Ни разу за шесть месяцев!

Кто бы мог подумать, что вездесущий и надоедливый Бай, Бай, от которого вечно никуда не удавалось спрятаться — все равно ведь найдет и припрется в самое неудобное время! — может вдруг оказаться таким… ускользающим? Тоже мне, выискался неуловимый Джо, которого и не ловят-то только потому, что он и нафиг никому не сдался!

Нет, пересекаться-то они, конечно, пересекались, мир тесный, прослойка тонкая: то один общий знакомый или родственник прием забацает по случаю совершеннолетия любимой кошки или какому иному не менее важному поводу, то другой. И не почтить нельзя, ибо это может быть расценено как публичный жест и проявление неуважения. Ну а Бай на таких сборищах, можно сказать, прописался давно и надежно, так что пересекались, да, как не пересекаться. И даже здоровались, любезно и вежливо, они же цивилизованные люди, а не дикие форы периода Изоляции. Обменивались улыбками и ничего не значащими фразами. Только вот поговорить — нормально поговорить, не в толпе и не о незначимых пустяках — за все полгода так и не получилось. Ни разу.

А это не дело, в конце-то концов. Раздражает. Чего бы себе там этот зараза ни думал, Айвен не готов бегать от него всю оставшуюся жизнь, как полный придурок. И самому Баю тоже не намерен позволить продолжать в том же духе до бесконечности. Его, Айвена, терпение имеет предел. У него тоже есть гордость и нервы, и нечего его выставлять перед всеми каким-то маньяком и шарахаться, как... Короче, шарахаться.

Ну то есть со стороны вроде бы как не особо и заметно, Бай все-таки хоть и зараза и гаденыш тот еще, но гаденыш умный и изворотливый. Его поведение выглядит вызывающим только тогда, когда ему самому это зачем-то надо, но ведь Айвен-то, вопреки расхожему убеждению, тоже не так чтоб совсем уж дурак. И не мог не заметить, что стоит ему появиться в той компании, где уже был до этого Бай, — и через некоторое время у Бая вдруг обнаруживаются срочные дела где-нибудь совершенно в другом месте. Или же он просто исчезает по-бетански, незаметно и безо всяких объяснений. Ну это же Бай, все давно привыкли к подобному его поведению — наверное, подошла его очередь платить за выпивку, вот он и свалил, он же всегда так и делает.

При этом он вежлив, улыбчив и невозмутим и ехиден не более, чем со всеми прочими (а может быть, даже и менее, и это почему-то бесит еще больше). «О, Айвен, какие люди, привет, как дела…» Рассеянная улыбка, взгляд мимо, и тон такой, что любому понятно — плевать он хотел на твои дела с самой высокой башни, он и ответа не ждет, уже отвернулся другого знакомого приветствовать. Приличия соблюдены, ты ведь вроде бы этого и хотел…

Вот ведь мерзкий гаденыш!

Мерзкий, наглый, ехидный. Привыкший вваливаться без звонка: «Какие звонки, Айвен? Зачем? Чтобы ты смог вовремя удрать?» — и устраиваться на айвеновском диване как у себя дома: «Да-да. Айвен, и еще подушечку, пожалуйста, будь так добр». Если бы Айвену кто год назад сказал, что он будет скучать по всем этим хамским, чисто баевским штучкам — он бы пальцем у виска покрутил. Как может не хватать того, кто вечно с тобой спорит да к тому же еще постоянно втягивает тебя в свои сомнительные авантюры и отбирает твой кофе?!

Больше не отбирает. За полгода — ни разу.

_Может быть — все-таки слышал?_

Да нет, не мог он тогда ничего слышать!

Мерзко тогда получилось, самому противно, мерзко и глупо. И хотелось бы вернуть и переиграть, да только вот, как говорят на Бете, «съесть свои слова невозможно». 

Это было давно, в самом начале еще всего этого затяжного идиотизма. Айвен тогда так и не смог сразу сам начать трепаться — да что там, просто струсил, давайте уж называть вещи своими именами! Малодушно решил пойти на компромисс с собственной совестью и отдать инициативу в чужие руки. Если, мол, Бай сам начнет — ну, значит, и у Айвена совесть чиста, он давно готов и мало этому засранцу не покажется. И ждал — подходящего случая и намеков.

А намеков все не было. И Бай так ни разу и не пришел за вот уже две недели с извинениями (или за извинениями, да какая, в сущности, разница?! Главное — не пришел…).

Необходимость постоянно держать морду кирпичом и быть готовым выдать тщательно отрепетированное недоумение дико выматывала, и в конце концов Айвен не выдержал. У Форбреттенов, кажется. Да, точно. Сейчас уже и не вспомнить, по какому поводу там была вечеринка и почему он счел необходимым на ней присутствовать. Лучше бы дома сидел. Все полезнее.

Потом-то он понял, что ошибся и никакого намека в словах Рене тогда не было и в помине, просто показалось, потому что слишком долго ждал и был уверен, что вот-вот, слишком боялся не успеть отреагировать правильно. Ну и успел. Отреагировал. Небрежненько так, со снисходительным презрением, как готовился, выдал тщательно отрепетированный экспромтик про сидорову козу. То есть форратьеровскую. Идиот.

Какого свалял дурака, он понял еще на середине фразы. По все более округляющимся глазам самого вроде как бы намекавшего Рене и совершенно ошарашенному лицу Формонкрифа — если уж даже такой сплетник не в курсе, значит, сплетни и не было вовсе. Этот засранец Бай по каким-то одному ему ведомым причинам ничего никому не сказал, и Айвен, получается, сам дурак, потому что слово не воробей и его невозможно сожрать обратно. Вот же черт…

Пришлось быстро сводить все к якобы шутке — «Ну это так, конечно, чисто теоретически!» И они вроде как даже смеялись и говорили, что шутка весьма удалась. А он гадал — поверили? Или только сделали вид? И злился на себя за длинный язык, а еще больше — на Бая. За то, что тот так и не пришел на поговорить и тем самым буквально вынудил Айвена наделать глупостей…

А потом Айвен повернул голову. И увидел Бая. То ли только что подошедшего, то ли уже давно стоявшего рядом.

И на какую-то чудовищно долгую долю секунды показалось именно так — Бай давно уже тут стоит и слушает, может быть, с самого начала, что-то мелькнуло такое в его вечной кривоватой ухмылке.

Конечно же, это было не так. Ничего Бай тогда не услышал. Иначе он бы Айвена размазал по интерьеру с пейзажем — прямо там на месте и размазал бы. Так, как умел только он: умно, язвительно и наповал, ему для подобного вовсе не требовалось долго готовиться и репетировать перед зеркалом.

Нет, потом-то ему наверняка донесли эту шуточку. Но — потом. И можно было частично списать на искажение и утрирование при передаче. Каждый сплетник добавляет в сплетню капельку собственного яда, и Баю ли этого не знать. Наверное, он так и подумал. И ничего тогда не слышал сам. Иначе хоть как-то отреагировал бы, а не вел бы себя как ни в чем не бывало. И не был бы весь вечер таким же, как и всегда — наглым, ехидным, развязным и пошлым пронырой. То есть самим собою. Ничего он не слышал. Точка.

_Потому что если он слышал ту невыносимо злобную глупость, собственными ушами и без возможности иных трактовок, — он никогда не простит…_

Да где же эта чертова табличка? Снова Форратьер — и опять не тот. Спокойно, спокойно, беспокоиться уже поздно, а нервничать рано. До начала ужина уйма времени, слуги уже ушли, и никто сюда не войдет, сюда и Айвен-то не должен был заходить. Черт бы побрал этих Форратьеров, вот еще целая кучка, и все не те! А главное — в их размещении по столам если и есть какая-то система, то Айвен ее постичь не в силах. Ничего. Времени много, он все успеет. И найти, и…

Поменять таблички местами. Вернее, только одну табличку.

В особняке Форкосиганов получилось — чем замок Форхартунг хуже? А о том, что тогда дело в конце концов обернулось не так чтобы очень и они все крепко влипли, лучше не вспоминать, сейчас-то все совсем по-другому, он не Майлз. Он не собирается брать Бая штурмом или в осаду, ни в коем случае. Ему нужно просто иметь возможность… что? Извиниться? Глупо звучит, но, наверное, все-таки да. Объяснить, что Бай все не так понял, что они взрослые люди, что дружба штука куда более ценная, чем разные глупости, и глупо ее вот так по-глупому…

О, наконец-то! Вот и Айвен Ксав, надо было сразу искать цвета Форпатрилов, их раз-два и обчелся. Слева кто-то из министерства, его лучше не трогать, а справа…

Айвен моргнул.

Перечитал снова. И снова. Не веря своим глазам, но все-таки… Вряд ли император собственноручно распределяет места на своих приемах, для этого у него существует целая армия подхалимов разных мастей, но некую часть близких друзей или политически важных знакомств он все-таки отслеживает, и Айвен льстил себя надеждой, что таки входит в первую группу. Однако если это так…

Грег! Какого черта?!

— О. Какие люди.

С некоторым трудом подавив инстинктивное желание немедленно нырнуть под стол, Айвен медленно поднял голову.

— И тебе добрый вечер… Бай.

— Уже здоровались. Айвен.

До чего же в нем все выбешивает — начиная от манеры появляться неожиданно и там, где ты меньше всего этого ждешь, и до вот этой мерзкой снисходительной ухмылочки.

— Что ты тут делаешь?

— Вообще-то я как раз собирался спросить об этом тебя, Айвен. — Мерзкая ухмылочка становится шире, Бай отрывается от притолоки, которую до этого подпирал, делает изящно-небрежную отмашку кистью левой руки (в правой традиционный бокал, ну да, куда же Бай без бокала). — И, как мне кажется, имею на это куда больше как прав, так и оснований, ибо излишнее любопытство, как ты наверняка знаешь, мой дорогой кузен, есть ни что иное, как одна из разновидностей непристойности, а непристойность в любых ее разновидностях — и тут ты опять-таки не сможешь со мной не согласиться — куда более присуща мне, чем такому достойному представителю не менее достойного…

И ведь он так может часами! Вот же зараза.

— Ты в курсе, что нас посадили рядом? — Айвен сказал это лишь для того, чтобы хотя бы на секунду сбить наглую самодовольную усмешечку с наглой самодовольной рожи. Не получилось.

— Ну на-а-адо же, какая неожиданность.

Показалось?

— Ты знал?

— А должен был?

Вот теперь точно не показалось — в голосе откровенная издевка.

Он что — не верит? Он что, вообразил, будто Айвен сам… Да что он вообще себе позволяет?!

— Эй! Ты это на что намекаешь?!

Айвен собирался еще много чего сказать — только вот говорить больше некому. Здешние двери бесшумны. И закрыты. Уже.

Открытым остался только вопрос — а зачем, собственно, сюда заходил сам Бай?

***

Форратьеры! Вечно от них одни неприятности приличным людям. Вот по какой такой, спрашивается, чисто форратьеровской причине этот засранец никому ничего не сказал? А Айвену теперь мучиться, гадать, чего этот гад задумал и когда и каким паскудным боком его задумка Айвену выйдет! Голову, понимаешь, ломай...

А может быть, все совсем и не так… И Айвену опять повезло. И можно надеяться на спасительное амнезирующее воздействие кленовой медовухи на мозг отдельно взятых Форратьеров. Вдруг случилось чудо и Бай действительно был слишком пьян и ничего никому не сказал просто потому, что ничего и не помнит?

Странно. Почему-то эта мысль совершенно не приносит облегчения. Скорее наоборот, раздражает чуть ли не до бешенства. _Я-то все помню — так какого черта не помнишь ты?!_

***

— Да чушь все это. Не было ничего.

_Не было? Как это не было?!_

_Да какого черта он себе позволяет?!!_

***

Айвен всегда знал, что от Форратьеров лучше держаться подальше, если не хочешь вляпаться в неприятности. Знал-то всегда, а вот держаться подальше удавалось не так чтобы часто. Слишком уж много их, Форратьеров этих, буквально куда ни плюнь — попадешь в того или иного Форратьера.

— Не собираешься на Бету, а, Бай? По следам леди Доны, только наоборот?

До чего же мерзкий у Сигура смех. Уже за один этот смех так и хочется его самого как следует вляпать в какие-нибудь чисто форратьеровские неприятности. Даже если бы не был он Форратьером. Даже если бы он и Сигуром не был. И как только Бай с ним общаться может? Впрочем, что с них взять — Форратьеры!

— Да зачем мне это?

— Ну как зачем? Чтобы Форпатрил мог наконец сделать тебя честной женщиной!

И мерзкий гогот.

Неприятности — слабо сказано. Убить придурка. На месте. Своими руками.

_А ведь это могло бы сработать._

И — паника вперемешку с восторгом при мысли о том, что мерзавец Сигур сам не понимает, насколько же он прав: такое могло бы сработать. Да что там! Такое просто не могло не сработать. Доно же приняли. Бетанские технологии, против них не попрешь, да и с женщинами у нашего поколения напряженка. Поменяй Бай пол — и все были бы довольны.

_Особенно ты._

Словно ушат холодной воды за шиворот, словно лицом со всего размаху о бетонную стену…

Долго же до тебя доходило, Айвен. Очень долго. И так до конца и не дошло. Даже сейчас ты все еще пытаешься сопротивляться и мысленно вопить: «Я не такой! То есть в этом смысле, конечно, такой, тут уже спорить глупо, но не такой вот, чтобы...»

Такой.

В том-то и дело.

Ты прятал голову в песок от самого себя, считая этого конкретного Форратьера ну разве что чуть менее несносным, чем все прочие Форратьеры. Называл его (когда давал себе труд вспоминать, конечно) «сомнительным другом второй категории». Злился. Считал, что с трудом переносишь. Притворялся, что недоволен его визитами, и даже сам себе верил. И пытался захлопнуть дверь перед его носом, а он подыгрывал, не давая тебе этого сделать — и предоставляя новые поводы для злости. Просачивался, как он это умеет, позволяя тебе делать вид, что все происходит вопреки твоему желанию, что ты вынужден идти варить кофе на двоих, потому что иначе он отберет твою чашку, это же Бай, все знают его бесцеремонность. Он позволял тебе делать вид, что тебе это вовсе не важно. Он много чего тебе позволял, потому что был настоящим другом. 

А ты заигрался.

И продолжаешь врать самому себе, что все еще можно вернуть и исправить, стоит лишь извиниться. «Мы же можем остаться друзьями» и все такое. Мерзкая жалкая фраза, но хоть какая-то надежда на что-то лучшее, чем каждое утро спотыкаться взглядом о вторую чашку для кофе, так и оставшуюся на полке, — и зависать, цепенея, и стараться ни о чем не думать, не думать, не думать, не думать о том, что он опять не пришел. И уже не придет. И виноват в этом только ты. 

Ты его использовал. Во всех смыслах этого слова. Но этого тебе оказалось мало. Тебе было мало его — такого, какой он есть. Мало многолетней дружбы, и похерившей ее разовой глупости тоже мало. Тебе надо его совсем доломать, переделать так, как удобнее, привычнее и комфортнее — тебе. Тебе и только тебе.

Вот, значит, как она выглядит, твоя любовь. А ты еще удивлялся, чего это девушки, пообщавшись с таким красавцем и умницей, потом всегда выбирали других. Девушки, они умные, до них, видимо, доходило быстрее, чем до тебя. Или же просто со стороны такое заметнее.

Мерзко?

Конечно.

Только по-другому ты, наверное, просто уже не умеешь. Придется привыкать жить с этой любовью, другой у тебя не будет. Только воли ей не давать, прятать поглубже и следить, чтобы она не высовывалась и не причиняла вреда окружающим. Если, конечно, ты не сможешь заставить себя полюбить кого-нибудь достаточно мерзкого, кого не жалко… ну хотя бы того же Сигура.

Смешно?

Нет.

Не пытайся свести все к шутке. Подлость и шутка — вещи немножко разные.

***

Какая забавная штука жизнь! Когда тебе уже кажется, что ты в полной заднице, выхода нет и все плохо настолько, что хуже просто и быть не может, она с радостной улыбкой дает тебе чувствительного вразумляющего пинка или берет за шкирку и как следует встряхивает, убеждая, что нельзя же быть таким пессимистом, ну в самом-то деле, ну вот еще глупости какие придумал!

Хуже может быть всегда.

И она тебе это сейчас докажет...

— Байерли, все это, конечно, хорошо, и я ценю твое служебное рвение, но сейчас я звала тебя не обсуждать успешность предпринятых тобою мер по подтверждению предполагаемой коррумпированности начальника таможенной службы. Я хотела поговорить с тобой об Айвене. И о том, что между вами произошло.

Например, как сейчас, когда безупречно одетая леди в безупречной гостиной безупречно светским тоном задает такой вопрос, ни о чем при этом вроде бы и не спрашивая. И отвечать нельзя, потому что вопрос не был задан, и не ответить нельзя тоже, потому что эта леди имеет полное право не только знать ответ, но и спрашивать так, как ей удобнее. Она сама устанавливает правила.

Сейчас она тебя выпотрошит так, как она это умеет, и ты окончательно станешь трупом — в политическом, социальном, а может быть, и физическом смысле. А главное — винить некого. Сам виноват. Раньше надо было думать.

И остается только прикрывать растущее отчаянье привычной улыбкой (в меру небрежной, насмешливо-удивленной, но главное — спокойной, очень спокойной, очень-очень спокойной...) и следить за руками, потому что нет ни малейшей возможности спрятать их за бокалом.

— И о чем же конкретно, миледи?

— О вашей глупости. Насчет своего сына я не обольщаюсь, но тебя всегда считала умнее. И взрослее как минимум. И потому мне крайне огорчительным кажется то обстоятельство, что говорить о подобном приходится именно с тобой.

Бай неопределенно шевельнул бровью, делая улыбку шире и чуть намечая насмешливый полупоклон — все мы, мол, люди, всем нам свойственно ошибаться, а я такой, ну да, вечно всех огорчаю. Ответить он не рискнул, потому что все непонятное, как правило, опасно, а сейчас он вообще перестал что-либо понимать. Не в словах — в них-то как раз ничего непонятного не было. В интонации.

В голосе леди Элис было что угодно — раздражение, гнев, досада, разочарование, нетерпение. Не было лишь того, чего он ожидал (и что в полной мере заслужил, если уж начистоту!) — холодного брезгливого презрения к тому, кто не достоин даже ненависти. Не было этого. Совсем.

Она что — не знает? _Она?_ Которая все и обо всем всегда узнавала хотя бы на полчаса раньше императорской СБ? Ей что, ни один доброжелатель так и не донес? Вообще никто?

_Даже ...?_

Нет, конечно, сам бы он ей никогда ничего не сказал, только ведь врать-то он тоже совсем не умеет. _А она — умеет допрашивать._

— Тебя это может удивить, но я рассчитывала на вашу дружбу. И не только как мать, но и… Но и как мать тоже. Ты хорошо на него влиял. И не надо так высоко поднимать брови, я все равно не поверю, что для тебя в этом есть что-то странное или неожиданное. Несмотря на все твои тщательно выставляемые тобою же напоказ недостатки, достоинств определенного рода у тебя ничуть не меньше. И это как раз те самые достоинства, которых — увы, но это следует признать — не хватает моему сыну. И не надо закатывать глаза, Байерли, и лишний раз демонстрировать мне свою показную развязность тоже не надо, я знаю Айвена, и тебя я знаю тоже. _Настоящего_ тебя. Ты же умный мальчик и понимаешь, что я имею в виду.

Ох, как бы, наверное, удивилась леди Элис, узнай она, каких трудов стоило Баю удерживать брови от окончательного взмывания на лоб, а нижнюю челюсть — от движения в обратном направлении. 

— Ведь ты же умный мальчик, Байерли? Умный, зрелый и рассудительный.

Осторожно-нейтральное движение головой — такое, которое ни в коем случае нельзя однозначно принять ни за кивок, ни за жест отрицания. Неопределенное пожатие плечами — думайте что хотите, леди, это ваше право, кто я такой, чтобы вам возражать?

— Так какого же, извини за мой джексонианский, _черта_ вы оба ведете себя как два недоразвитых малолетних болвана, не поделившие пони?! Ну?! Байерли Форратьер, я к тебе обращаюсь! Я понимаю, что от моего великовозрастного балбеса осмысленных действий ожидать не приходится, но ты-то, ты-то, ты же разумный, взрослый, ответственный (как мне казалось) мужчина, как ты мог допустить, чтобы все зашло так далеко?! О чем ты думал, Бай? И чем?!

Бай смотрел на первую леди Барраяра — и отстраненно думал о том, что ему никто не поверит. Безупречная леди Элис слишком хорошо воспитана, она не может ругаться, словно пьяный портовый грузчик. И из себя выходить она тоже не может, пусть даже и вот так, почти безупречно...

— В общем так, мальчики. Я надеюсь, вы оба понимаете, что это надо прекратить.

Наверное, ответить, что вообще-то уже прекратили, было бы слишком... нагло? Предсказуемо? В его стиле?

_Больно?_

Что ж, тогда действительно лучше молчать и дальше. И улыбаться.

— Я надеюсь, вы оба понимаете, что в новый год эту глупую и грязную историю тащить не стоит. Особенно я надеюсь в этом на тебя, Байерли, как на более социально ответственного.

Бай вскинул голову, как от пощечины. Грязную, значит. Ну да, конечно. Все-таки именно _грязную_ , кто бы сомневался. Странно только, что презрения в голосе по-прежнему нет, но иногда и слов бывает достаточно.

— Конечно, миледи.

— Вот и хорошо. Я рада, что ты меня правильно понял. — Голос у нее изменился, став спокойным и удовлетворенным, почти домашним. Обманчиво мягким. Стальная леди добилась своего и теперь может спрятать смертоносное жало клинка в бархатных ножнах формальной благожелательности. — Я очень на тебя рассчитываю и надеюсь, что ты сумеешь повлиять должным образом и на моего балбеса и вы оба оставите в прошлом эту глупую размолвку и помиритесь еще до Зимнепраздника. 

_Что?.._

Улыбаться. Продолжать улыбаться…

_Она ничего не знает. Вот и хорошо. И ни в коем случае не надо даже пытаться ей ничего объяснить, пусть она не понимает и дальше…_

— Миледи, вы не понимаете. Позвольте, я...

— Не позволю! Я не знаю, что за собака между вами пробежала — и знать этого не хочу, тебе ясно, Байерли? Но я знаю тебя. И знаю Айвена. Ничего действительно скверного вы совершить не могли. Вы оба не такие. Значит, имело место быть или недопонимание, или какая-то глупая ссора на пустом месте, мальчишеские разборки, которые мне не интересны, да и не могут быть интересны. Будьте добры оставить их в прошлом и вспомнить, что вы взрослые люди. И вести себя соответственно. Я понятно выражаюсь?

На этот раз Бай кивнул. Так было проще, чем пытаться ответить.

— Айвен последние месяцы сам не свой, ваша дружба была для него очень важна, хотя он из глупой мальчишеской гордости никогда в этом и не признается…

Айвен. Ну да. Можно подумать, ты не знал. _Можно подумать, тебе было до этого дело._ Милая семейная привычка — всегда думать лишь о своих проблемах. В этом твоя основная проблема. _Так постарайся, чтобы она была только твоей проблемой и не портила жизнь никому другому. Например, Айвену._

— А на твои последние отчеты так и вообще взглянуть без слез невозможно!

Опаньки. А вот это уже серьезно. Если твои проблемы начинают негативно сказываться на работе, они перестают быть только твоими проблемами...

— Миледи, я всегда очень… хм… ответственно подходил к вопросам своей... хм... службы. И если в последнее время где-то что-то упустил или был недостаточно аккуратен или доказателен… Виноват. Спешу принести свои извинения и уверения в том, что приложу максимальные...

— Чушь. Твои последние отчеты аккуратны и дотошны до отвращения. К ним невозможно придраться! Это-то и вызывает тревогу: раньше ты никогда не доходил до такого перфекционизма. А сейчас мне за тебя просто страшно становится. Ты взваливаешь на себя слишком многое, хватаешься за все подряд, лезешь в самые опасные дела. Вот скажи мне, Байерли, когда ты последний раз… нет, не отдыхал, такой глупости я у тебя спрашивать не буду, но хотя бы нормально спал хотя бы две ночи подряд? Молчишь? Правильно. Не в этом месяце точно. И что-то мне подсказывает, что в прошлом тоже вряд ли. Ты работаешь на износ, и надолго тебя не хватит. Ты уже на грани выгорания, Бай, неужели сам этого не видишь? А мне не хотелось бы в скором времени оплакивать еще и столь ценного сотрудника, к которому за прошедшие годы я успела… скажем так, с которым я успела неплохо сработаться...

Элис пробарабанила безупречными ногтями по спинке стоявшего у камина кресла, словно ставя тройные точки. Прошлась до стола, поправила и без того безупречно ровную стопку лежавших на нем бумаг, вернулась обратно к камину. Снова посмотрела на Бая в упор, слегка поджав губы и словно бы раздумывая, стоит ли продолжать разговор с созданием, пусть и не лишенным определенных достоинств, но все-таки настолько далеким от безупречности. Бай ответил ей прежней нейтрально-насмешливой улыбкой, чуть наклонив голову к левому плечу и мечтая о хорошем бокале хорошего бренди. Ладно, пусть даже самого скверного бренди… Ладно, пусть даже без бренди.

— Даже и не знаю, чем мой оболтус тебя так привлек, — сказала леди Элис задумчиво. — Ну разве что только тем, что мальчик он добрый, этого у него действительно не отнять. Но как бы там ни было, для тебя он тоже был важен. Он был твоим якорем. Твоей группой поддержки. И, судя по тому, как ты мгновенно пошел вразнос, потеряв вашу дружбу, она была тебе нужна не менее, чем ему. И тебе особенно непростительно не понимать, что настоящая дружба — это редкостное сокровище, которое не всем выпадает счастье иметь и которое надо беречь и лелеять. 

Она не сказала: «И только глупые дети могут так легко пренебречь подобным сокровищем ради своих мелких детских, никому не интересных обид». Очень громко не сказала. И очень доходчиво.

Бай продолжал улыбаться. А что ему еще оставалось?

***

Ошибкой было приходить на этот прием. Ну и что, что приглашение с красно-синей оторочкой подписано лично и с припиской, что _просят и требуют._ И вроде бы шутливой припиской, но все ведь знают, что такое императорские шутки и как убийственно серьезны они порою бывают. Все равно. Не надо было приходить. Ошибкой было сделать вид, что поддался императору, прикрывая еще большую ошибку — что на самом деле поддаешься ты самому себе. _Желанию видеть. Хотя бы мельком. Хотя бы издалека._

Бойтесь своих желаний. Потому что вот оно: не мельком, не издалека. Рядом. На соседних, мать его, стульях. Весь, мать его, вечер. За светской болтовней ни о чем — не молчать же весь, мать его, праздничный, мать его, ужин.

Бедный Айвен. Он точно такого не заслужил.

Наверняка ведь думает, что это затея Бая. Или Грегора. Злится, наверное... А кто бы не злился? И ему даже в голову не придет вспомнить о том, кто всегда руководил организацией всех императорских празднеств, в том числе и следил за разметкой мест. Красноречивое напоминание: ты не справился сам, Байерли, что ж, куратор тебе поможет, ведь для того и существуют старшие друзья. Наивная первая леди, искренне считающая, что Форратьер может быть кому-то другом. Ну да. С такими друзьями никаких врагов не надо.

Хватит. Ты уже и так слишком много натворил.

_Хотя, конечно… Соблазн велик. Рядом, весь вечер. На соседних стульях. Может быть, изредка касаясь локтями…_

Хватит!

Один раз ты уже уступил подобному искушению. Не захотел отпускать. Старался быть интересным. Поддался на уговоры и согласился на продолжение банкета в домашних условиях, хотя и отлично знал, что соглашаться не стоило. Но уж больно хотелось хотя бы еще немного побыть рядом, просто побыть рядом, не больше. _Не больше? Ну да. Ври кому другому, Бай, самому себе врать глупо._ Один раз ты уже поддался. И отлично помнишь, к чему это привело.

У тебя был друг. 

Один. Самый близкий и настоящий. Такой, к которому можно было завалиться в любое время дня и ночи на «кофе и поругаться» и знать, что он не выставит тебя за дверь, как бы ни был занят, как бы ни хотел спать, и даже разозлиться всерьез не сумеет. Хотя и будет показательно супить красивые фамильные брови, метать карие молнии и очень серьезно грозиться выгнать. Но не выгонит. Не потому, что у тебя проблемы и тебе больше некуда с ними идти (хотя по большому счету тебе действительно некуда идти, но это твои и только твои проблемы), а просто так. Потому что он — вот такой, а на улице холодно и темно. И он будет ворчать, и закатывать глаза, и обещать в следующий раз завести цепную собаку и спускать ее на всяких разных, пришедших без предварительного звонка. Но все-таки пойдет на кухню варить кофе. На двоих.

Он с тобой постоянно спорил, вы не сходились во мнениях ни о чем, и это тоже было счастьем и частью того, почему тебя так к нему тянуло, снова и снова: спорить и даже ругаться до хрипоты — и знать, что это ровным счетом ничего не значит. Что он все равно остается другом. Самым близким. Да что там, единственным — других-то ведь просто нет. Будет с тобою ругаться, но прикроет, если понадобится. И на помощь бросится не раздумывая, просто так, ничего не желая взамен, или вот кофе варить пойдет, ворча, что эти Форратьеры совсем обнаглели…

У тебя был такой друг. Единственный. Настоящий. Был. А то, что для тебя он был намного больше, чем другом, — это были твои и только твои проблемы. Потому что другом он тоже был настоящим.

И ты поступил с ним как истинный Форратьер — подпоил и трахнул.

Хватит.

Ошибкой было приходить на этот прием. Но эту ошибку еще не поздно исправить.

***

В бальном зале было душно и слишком людно, Айвен не стал туда заходить. Прошел мимо курительной на открытую веранду. Здесь людей было существенно меньше — разгоряченные юные парочки, время от времени ненадолго выскакивающие подышать и перехватить поцелуй-другой вдали от строгих чопорных представителей старшего поколения (которые старательно делают вид, что не имеют ни малейшего понятия о наивных хитростях подрастающих деток, да и сами никогда ничем подобным, ни-ни-ни!), да три или четыре модницы, демонстрирующие друг дружке и немногочисленным кавалерам манто и накидки из псевдоживого меха от лучших столичных дизайнеров. На вышедшего из зала Айвена они обернулись — девушки с интересом, мужчины неодобрительно. Айвен сделал вид, что не заметил: быть вежливым не хотелось. Близких знакомых среди них, к счастью, не было, а то опять бы нажаловались маман на неподобающее поведение.

Айвен прошел к левому угловому выступу, куда не добивал свет из окон бального зала. Окна банкетного казались темными из-за плотных штор, хотя освещен он был ничуть не хуже, разве что без назойливых разноцветных мигалок, должных придавать дополнительную праздничность. Вот из этого, кажется, окна Айвен совсем недавно наблюдал, как… падает снег.

Снег больше не падал. Только чуть поскрипывал под ногами и лежал шапкой на подоконнике. Айвен собрал его ладонями, смял. Скатал снежок.

Еще совсем недавно казавшаяся чрезвычайно удачной идея сейчас почему-то растеряла всю свою привлекательность. Только лишь потому, что была исполнена чужими руками? (Это, конечно, чертовски непатриотично и политически совсем не корректно, но, сир! какого черта вы вечно лезете в то, что вашего императорского величества совершенно не касается?!) Или потому, что все опять получилось так, как удобнее тебе? И то, что на сей раз ты к этому руки не приложил, в качестве оправдания выглядит довольно-таки жалко.

Торжественный императорский ужин редко длится менее двух часов, зимнепраздничный же вообще растягивается до утра, с перерывами для фейерверков, танцев, сплетен, деловых разговоров, активных игр и неспешных прогулок. До десерта и кофе выдерживают, конечно, лишь самые стойкие. Но и разъезжаться ранее часа после полуночи считается вопиющим нарушением приличий. Бай, конечно, плевал на приличия и может уйти раньше.

Но все равно какое-то время он вынужден будет провести рядом с тобой. Бок о бок… О да, тебе такая перспектива нравится, вот и сейчас при одной лишь мысли об этом кровь бросилась не только в лицо. 

Ты забыл уточнить лишь один крохотный нюанс: насколько это нравится Баю?

Айвен сжал пальцы, ломая снежок в холодную мокрую кашу, стряхнул ладонь. Вспомнил, как Бай щурился, криво улыбался и вертел в пальцах бокал, стоя у входа в банкетный зал, как тянул насмешливо свое: «Ну да, конечно...» И вдруг с безнадежно-отчетливой кристальной ясностью понял, почему идея с подменой табличек более не казалась ему привлекательной.

Бай не останется.

Вечно безденежный Бай, который в открытую бравировал тем, что многочисленные приемы и фуршеты позволяют ему тратиться только на завтраки, да и то не всегда, — сегодня уйдет раньше. Из-за того, что их места рядом. Из-за того, что (как он считает) Айвен поменял карточки. А почему бы ему и не считать так? Ведь Айвен уже делал подобное, так кто же поверит, что не сделал снова?

Музыка, и без того приглушенная, совсем сошла на нет. Сменилась гулом голосов, постепенно перемещавшимся из танцевальных и курительных к банкетному залу. Выскочившая было на веранду совсем молодая парочка, не успев даже толком обняться, поспешила обратно. За ней потянулись модницы, увлекая кавалеров, словно кометы свои хвосты. 

Айвен стоял у темной стены и думал, что дядя Эйрел был прав, когда называл его идиотом. Он всегда туго соображал, вот и сейчас понял все слишком поздно. Бай не стал бы ждать окончания танцев. Зачем ему это? Логичнее уйти сразу.

Но даже если и нет, с чего Айвен взял, что Бай воспользуется выходом через сад? Есть еще как минимум три, не считая служебных. Глупо стоять и мерзнуть там, где ждать уже некого. Глупо. Ты дурак, Айвен, просто законченный дурак.

Ну да. Так ведь никто и не спорит.

Модные туфли мало приспособлены для ходьбы по снегу. Для стояния на нем — еще меньше. Но руки замерзли раньше. Может быть, виной был тот слепленный в самом начале снежок. Или холодная стена за спиной, к которой он прижимался плечами. Холод поднимался от кончиков пальцев, мягко вползал под ребра. Здесь не может быть так холодно. Мягкая столичная зима, чуть ниже нуля, никаких морозов… Только вот почему-то кажется, что на этой веранде холоднее, чем в криокамере. И даже воздух замерз и осыпался под ноги хрусткой белой крупой.

Группа молодых офицеров, что явно предпочли танцам развлечения иного характера, торопливо поднялась по лестнице, вполголоса убеждая друг друга, что никто ничего не заметит и вообще нечего замечать, они же все абсолютно трезвые, как стеклышко, ик...

Кажется, там были двое знакомых из штаба, но Айвен стоял неподвижно в полутьме у темной стены, и они его не заметили. И снова стало пусто и тихо. Айвен ждал. Уже просто потому, что ну а что еще делать?

Глупая страусиная политика, притвориться мертвым, авось не заметят. Не тронут. Не впутают. Ты так долго ее использовал, что по-другому просто уже не умеешь. И так долго косил под дурачка, что это перестало быть притворством. Теперь так и будешь тут стоять и мерзнуть, как последний придурок. Потому что есть вещи, сделать которые просто нельзя. Например, войти в теплый зал и сесть к накрытому праздничному столу рядом с пустым стулом.

Просто нельзя...

Бай появился неожиданно. Вышел своей обычной нагловато-развязной походочкой, то ли слегка пританцовывая, то ли пошатываясь, как всегда, полупьяный. Повернул направо. Выйдя из полосы яркого света, сразу как-то сник, ссутулился, сунул руки в карманы и дальше пошел уже почти нормальным шагом. Айвена он не заметил.

Айвен настолько уже не верил, что его ожидание увенчается успехом (или настолько замерз и растерялся), что отлип от стены лишь тогда, когда Баю оставалось шага два до ведущей в сад лестницы.

— Бай!

Бай споткнулся на ровном месте, словно его ударили в спину. И на какую-то долю секунды Айвену показалось, что он сейчас удерет. У него спина была такая, к броску готовая. Сделает эти два шага, ссыплется по ступенькам и рванет по аллее прочь. И придется бежать за ним, чувствуя себя последним придурком, но ведь и остаться тогда на веранде станет совсем невозможно... 

Бай вздохнул, расправил плечи и развернулся всем корпусом, медленно так, с глумливой ухмылочкой, руки в карманах, подбородок вперед, а поза такая, что лет двадцать назад за одну такую позу в приличных районах уже набили бы морду.

— О, Айвен! Какие люди. Что ты делаешь здесь один, когда все приличные — там? — Он неопределенно мотнул головой в сторону освещенных окон.

— Хотел тебя спросить о том же.

— Да ведь я никогда не был приличным, Айвен. Да и потом, работа такая. Дела, знаешь ли, дела…

Он стоял на месте и с каким-то странным выражением лица смотрел, как Айвен подходит. Словно бы жадно и вместе с тем обреченно. И кривая мерцающая улыбка вспыхивала и гасла на губах, и глаза казались одновременно смеющимися и несчастными.

— Бай, послушай… нам надо поговорить.

Собственный голос Айвену не понравился еще больше, чем странная улыбочка Бая — он был просительным, почти жалобным. На просьбы, высказанные таким голосом, так и подмывает ответить не просто отказом, а как минимум нагловатой ухмылкой. Родной сестрицей той, что кривит сейчас тонкие губы Бая.

— О да, конечно же, Айвен, обязательно, всенепременно... Завтра в девять в моем офисе тебя устроит? Черт, я забыл, у меня же нет офиса. Тогда, значит, не получится, увы, увы...

— Бай! Я серьезно.

— Конечно же ты серьезно, ты всегда так умилительно серьезен.

Айвен подошел почти вплотную, вынуждая Бая отступить на шаг. И еще на шаг. И еще. Дальше отступать было уже некуда — Бай спиной уперся в стену между оконными проемами. Айвен по инерции сделал еще один шаг и остановился — они оказались слишком близко, почти вплотную. Но не отступать же теперь самому.

Бай сделал осторожную попытку выскользнуть в сторону, но Айвен резко ее пресек, упершись обеими руками в стену слева и справа от него на уровне плеч. Бай замер, стараясь вжаться в стенку еще сильнее и ни в коем случае не коснуться Айвена нигде и никак. Верхняя губа у него была чуть вздернута в презрительном полуоскале, глаза сощурены.

Он бы мог вырваться — да просто присесть и уйти под рукой. Но при этом их тела обязательно бы соприкоснулись, хотя бы коленями. А он слишком демонстративно этого избегал, словно боялся запачкаться. И это почему-то оказалось обиднее всего — то, что ему так противно. Настолько, что он предпочтет выдержать явно неприятный разговор, лишь бы избежать случайных прикосновений. Лишь бы не замараться.

А Айвен-то, дурак, еще надеялся домой его заманить, ну чтобы в спокойной уже обстановке, даже любимый сорт его кофе достал… Размечтался. Шансов на это не то что ноль — в минусе. Говорить надо здесь. И сразу о главном, потому что вряд ли разговор удастся сделать более или менее долгим.

— Бай, какого хрена ты от меня шарахаешься? Ну сглупили, ну с кем не бывает. Но мы же взрослые люди.

— Конечно взрослые, Айвен… Хотя стоп. Это мне говорит человек, недавно купивший красный гоночный флайер?

Голос мягкий и вкрадчивый, ухмылка шире, прищур уже. Глаз не видно, только посверкивает бликами из-под пушистых ресниц. Какие же у него, у засранца, пушистые и густые ресницы, и какой он горячий. Их тела не соприкасаются, но все равно слишком близко, чтобы не ощущать всей кожей идущего от Бая тепла. Или Айвен просто слишком долго ждал на заснеженной веранде и так сильно промерз?

— Да при чем тут флайер?! Ты меня выставляешь каким-то маньяком! Скоро это уже начнут замечать!

— Замечать… А, ну да, конечно, как я мог забыть про общественное мнение… Это же так важно. Понимаю, Айвен, понимаю, такое пятно на твоей репутации…

Он слишком горячий и слишком близко. Айвен, даже не прикасаясь, всей кожей чувствует этот жар. Запах одеколона (слишком мягкого и сладкого для мужчины, но это жа Бай!), бренди и сигарет. Он что — курит? Раньше вроде бы не курил. Или ты просто не знал. Не интересовался. Не замечал. А чего еще ты о нем не знал (не интересовался или не хотел замечать) — раньше?

— Да при чем тут это?! Просто какого хрена?!

— Вот именно, Айвен-проказник, вот именно, какого хрена ты тут творишь? Шалунишка! Вдруг кто выйдет, заметит, да и камеры повсюду, а мы в такой компрометирующей позе, почти в обнимку, ох, Айвен, какой же ты затейник, кто бы мог ожидать…

— Бай, прекрати!

— Это ты прекрати. И убери руки. — Совсем другим тоном. Бай уже не улыбается и говорит очень тихо. Но почему-то создается впечатление, что он перешел на крик.

— Нам надо поговорить! Я серьезно, Бай!

— Вот что нам точно надо, так это держаться друг от друга подальше. Убери руки, кому сказали.

— Не уберу. Пока не поговорим.

— Поговорить можно было и по комму.

— Можно подумать, ты бы ответил на мой звонок, даже если бы я попытался!

— Можно подумать, ты пытался! — И после короткой паузы и почти шепотом: — Хотя бы раз…

Над дальним углом сада за летним павильоном с треском и шипением взмыла ракета, рассыпалась фонтаном красно-синих искр в черном небе. Искры медленно поплыли к земле, перемигиваясь и потихоньку угасая (красные почему-то гасли быстрее). По дорожке под балюстрадой пробежал охранник с рацией, что-то в нее невнятно выговаривая, но верноподданного хулигана, похоже, повязали и без него, потому что второй ракеты не последовало.

Несмотря на то что императорские фейерверки известны далеко за пределами столицы и вызывают повсеместное восхищение (еще бы им его не вызывать, если отвечают за них главы наиболее крупных графств и каждый округ старается превзойти другие!), всегда находятся желающие устроить маленький фальстарт и запустить петарду-другую до начала официальных торжеств, дабы иметь потом возможность весь год хвастаться, что именно его ракета на зимнепраздничном фейерверке была самой первой. Обычно охрана вежливо их отлавливала, но особо не препятствовала, скорее, следила, чтобы они не целились в сторону замка или друг друга.

В саду снова стало тихо.

Бай молчал, стиснув зубы и сжав губы в тонкую линию. Его лицо в голубоватом ускользающем свете недогоревших искр казалось застывшей восковой маской.

И вдруг эта маска изменилась, поплыла, словно под струей кипятка. Бай дернулся, задохнувшись и стараясь вжаться в стенку еще сильнее, откинул назад голову, в расширившихся глазах заметалась паника. 

До сих пор они стояли очень близко, почти вплотную, на расстоянии тепла, но все-таки не касаясь друг друга. А теперь — уже касаясь.

Ни один из них не сделал движения друг к другу — их тела справились сами, и это точечное касание становится все ощутимее с каждой секундой, все плотнее, болезненнее, напряженнее, горячее.

Бай краснеет — мучительно, почти до слез, выдыхает сквозь зубы, отворачивается. Он понимает, что Айвен не заметить его состояния не может — но того, что реакция была не только с его стороны, понять он еще не успел. Шипит обреченно:

— Айвен, уйди…

Прав дядя Эйрел — ты дурак, Айвен. Ох, и какой же ты дурак…

Не был бы дураком, давно бы уже догадался, почему Бай так себя вел последние полгода. Почему не приходил. Почему старался держаться подальше. И о чем думал — понял бы тоже. И не чувствовал бы сейчас себя последним мерзавцем.

И острое чувство вины — почему действительно ни разу так и не позвонил? Ведь хотел же! Много раз хотел. Боялся, что сбросит? Нашел чего бояться! Ну и сбросил бы, ну и подумаешь. Зато успокоился бы (хотя бы слегка) и перестал загоняться.

И остается только не быть дураком и дальше. Прижаться плотнее, уже совершенно сознательно, всем телом, вжать в стенку так, чтобы трудно стало дышать обоим, и слышать, как бешено колотится о твои ребра чужое сердце, потому что вы слишком близко, вы почти слились. Дышать ему в ухо и чувствовать, как распластанное тобою горячее тело начинает колотить крупная дрожь.

Бай выдавливает, глумливо, сквозь зубы:

— Прекрати… мне не нужны подачки!

При этом глаза у него шалые, дышит судорожно и прерывисто, губы дрожат. И тут даже такому кретину, как Айвен, понятно: надо быть последней сволочью, чтобы послушаться, ведь именно этого на самом деле Бай больше всего и боится.

Айвен всегда был почтительным мальчиком и слушался старших. С этим, похоже, пора завязывать. Побыть непослушным. И заткнуть кое-кому рот, чтобы не говорил глупостей. Чем заткнуть, если руки заняты (а они ведь заняты, в них очень важная стенка!)? Поцелуем, конечно.

Такого Бай, похоже, не ожидал. И не успел увернуться. Даже не попытался. Сначала застыл столбом, позволяя айвеновским губам и языку делать все самим, не сопротивляясь, но и не реагируя. А потом вдруг кинулся отвечать — торопливо, судорожно, отчаянно, бешено, безоглядно, так не целуются, так бросаются в последнюю лобовую атаку или на амбразуру, без малейшей надежды на светлое завтра. 

Айвен оторвался от горячих, требовательных, ненасытных губ, лишь когда начал сам задыхаться. С трудом перевел дыхание, спросил хрипло:

— Это похоже на подачку?

Бай — плывущий, растерзанный, с шальными неверящими глазами — вздыхает рвано, шепчет совсем другим тающим голосом:

— Айвен… камеры…

Стыдно, Айвен. Ох, как же стыдно-то.

Не потому, что камеры. А потому, что Баю на них вообще-то плевать. Его ребята из дворцовой СБ и не в таком виде и наблюдали, и писали, и архивировали, многократно и наверняка. Работа такая. И если он и переживает сейчас, то не о себе. В отличие от некоторых…

— Поехали ко мне.

Бай снова застывает и пытается отстраниться, словно забыв о стене за спиной. Короткий смешок, резкий вздох. Обреченное:

— Если это шутка, Айвен, то... Если это шутка... То я тебя убью. Я серьезно.

Он пытается улыбаться, и это у него почти получается. Пока еще получается. Только вот голос надтреснутый, ломкий, и в глаза лучше не смотреть.

Что ж ты делаешь, Айвен, что ж ты, придурок, делаешь?! Он же на грани и вот-вот сорвется. И потом ему будет так же тошно и мерзко, как было тебе. Он же только на остатках этого вот презрительного высокомерия и держится еще, а ты их у него отбираешь, с деликатностью доброго медведя толкая в спину. Чтобы точно, чтобы наверняка...

И помочь тут невозможно, любая помощь, любое сочувствие лишь спровоцирует срыв, ты это очень хорошо понял на собственном опыте полгода назад. И самое лучшее, наверное, продолжать делать вид, что ничего не замечаешь. Так озабочен собственными проблемами и желаниями, что больше ничего для тебя вокруг не существует.

Страусиная политика?

А и похрен... 

Лишь бы сработала.

Хмыкнуть смущенно, продолжая крепко вжиматься всем телом (ну почувствуй же, почувствуй, пойми — ты не один!), зашептать жарко, с искренним страданием в голосе, плотно прижимаясь щекой к щеке и почти касаясь губами горячего уха, тем более что и притворяться-то почти не нужно, да что там, если честно — то и без почти: 

— Да какие тут шутки! Я уже десять минут тебя протаранить пытаюсь, ты что, не чувствуешь?! Я не железный, Бай! Еще немножко — и я тебя прямо здесь отымею, на радость охранникам у мониторов. Поехали, Бай! Ну пожалуйста! Я не могу так больше...

Какое-то время Бай молчит — плотно сжав губы, напряженный, как перетянутая струна, и вроде бы даже переставший дышать. Потом чуть оттаивает. Выдыхает — осторожно, прерывисто. Айвен не видит его улыбки, но чувствует ее щекой — и точно так же чувствует, что это уже совсем другая улыбка.

— Ох, Айвен, умеешь же ты уговаривать… Предложение насчет прямо здесь, конечно, чрезвычайно заманчивое, но я бы все-таки предпочел твой диван. — И после короткой паузы, пока еще ломко, но уже с типично баевской интонацией: — А целоваться ты все-таки не умеешь! Всего обслюнявил.

***

— Ну вот видишь, — назидательно сказала леди Элис сидящему рядом супругу, с чувством глубокого удовлетворения рассматривая два пустующих стула как раз напротив их собственных мест. — Вам, мужчинам, вечно хочется применить самые грубые меры, а иногда бывает достаточно просто поговорить. Я же говорила тебе, что знаю их лучше. А ты говорил, что, мол, только под общим наркозом или в лифте на сутки запереть, да и то не факт. А я говорила, что некоторых людей вовсе не обязательно бить дубинкой по голове, чтобы до них дошло. И кто оказался прав?

— Конечно ты, дорогая. Как и всегда.

— То-то же. Надеюсь, мальчикам понравится тот лубрикант, который нам на той неделе прислали из Сферы в качестве пробника. Я оставила его у Айвена на прикроватной тумбочке, полагаю, даже он поймет столь недвусмысленный намек. Но все-таки эти бетанцы… Сандал и пачули! И в фиолетовой коробке! Кошмар. Вопиющая бестактность — прислать такое леди, и о чем они только думают на этой своей Бете?!


End file.
